Brother dearest
by SaturdayLightning
Summary: Rick wanted to say something, desperately needed to say something because if those were their last moments alive he wanted Shane to know that he'd forgive him and that he loved him.


**Couple:** RickxShane

**Warnings:** slash

**Author's Note:** Written for the TWD kink meme. Rick and Shane find themselves in a situation with seemingly no way out. Trapped by Walkers, the adrenaline in their bodies and all the suppressed feelings lead to an unexpected move.

* * *

><p>„Come on, Rick! Move your ass in here!"<p>

Shane kicked open the door to the abandoned house, checking the first floor in one swift move for any other Walkers. Rick stumbled in behind him, gun raised to shoot away another Dead's rotten brain. He hesitated, throwing a quick look over his shoulder.

"But Lori and Carl..."

"They're fine, Andrea and Daryl are with them – and now come on!", Shane shouted, grabbing the other man by the back of his shirt to drag him up the wooden stairs. As soon as they reached the second floor, Shane swung around to send a load of shot blasting up the old creaky wood. The Walkers were already pushing at the door from outside, bloody half-torn hands hammering against the thick glass of the small windows.

Shane growled. "Won't hold up forever. We have to find a room to barricade. Let's go!"

They hurried down the second floor, searching for a room to hide. Rick pushed open a door to their left - only to find a child's room covered in blood and guts. The smell of rotten flesh hit his nose and he backed away, gagging.

"Oh God, no", Shane whispered, taking in the sight of the horror before him. In two big steps he was at Rick's side, reaching over to pull the door to the bloodied room closed. Next he grabbed Rick by the shoulder, pulling the man close to guide him away. _Please, not another gut decorated room._

They were lucky, what seemed to has been the sleeping room of two adults was still all clean, a mess, yes, clothes laying on the floor everywhere and dust hang in the air, but it was clean and smelled only a little musty.

"Alright, we settle down here for a while, just as long as those Geeks are down there."

Shane dropped down the bag of guns he had carried so far and walked over to the large wooden bed. "Help me with this, Rick."

When he got no reaction, he looked up. Rick stood at the window, staring down at the horde of zombies collecting around the house. His lips twitched, but no sound came out.

"Rick! Snap out of it, you hear me, man?", Shane shouted across the room, giving a fuck about whether the Geeks would hear him or not.

Rick managed to release his stare from the zombies outside and looked back at Shane. It took him a second, before he realized where they were and what they had to do. _Barricade the doors, keep your guns close, make no sound._ That's what they had planned out for such situations.

He hurried over to Shane, taking a hold of the other side of the bed and then they pushed. It made an terrifying loud sound, but they managed to move the heavy bed over to the door. Afterward, they both grabbed their guns, checking the load, before sitting down on the floor on the other side of the room.

Rick was panting, more because of the adrenaline rushing through his veins than from the effort. Next to him, Shane breathed deep, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Rick shot him a look.

"Go to the town, you said", he snorted, "It's safe, you said. Fuck, Shane, it's nowhere safe!"

Shane growled, but kept on steadying his breath. "With 'safe' I meant 'safe for zombie apocalypse conditions'."

"You shouldn't have sent them down there, you should have waited until Andrea and I came back to report the situation!"

"Okay, cut it, Rick!" Within a second Shane was on his feet, angrily staring down on the startled man in front of him. "I screwed up, got it. But it's not my fault your wife can't run properly because you two were too dumb to think of protection when fucking around like horny rabbits, having to carry a baby around in her already unbelievably large tummy!"

There was a moment of silence before Rick slowly got up, holding himself up on the wall. He looked calmly at the man in front of him, no sign of anger or frustration when he asked in a low voice: "Really, Shane, was it really me who messed up at that point?"

Shane looked at him like Rick had just slapped him in the face. He didn't really think... He couldn't...

He made a step toward the other man, his brown eyes never leaving the steel blue ones in front of him.

"Rick, you don't really think the baby's mine, do you?"

Again, a moment of silence passed, both men staring at each other, shutting out the moaning and hissing outside.

"I don't know, Shane, you tell me."

Rick watched his friend struggle for words, his lips and eyebrows twitching while something new settled in his eyes – betrayal.

"Shane..." Rick barely got out his name before he was thrown to the floor by the heavy weight of the other man. With a loud 'thump!' his head hit the floor, making stars explode in front of his eyes. He moaned, clutching at his ache to stop the world from turning. But he had no time to adjust, Shane already got a tight grip on the hem of his shirt, yanking him up and stared at him with a wild look.

"Fuck you, Rick Grimes", he hissed, before pushing the other man down on the floor. Again, his head hit the hard ground. _This was just not his day._

"I sacrificed everything for you and your family and this is how you thank me? By_ blaming me_?"

Rick pushed himself off the floor and onto Shane. The surprised man was caught off balance, having not anticipated a counter move and both tumbled to the floor in an entangled mess. A harsh fight inflamed between the gasping and cursing men, both struggling to get the top hand.

"You sacrificed everything for my family?", Rick yelled, landing his fist into Shane's face. His knuckles gave an audible crack. "You FUCKED my wife! You betrayed me, you betrayed Carl and on top of it tried to sneak your way into my wife's pants again!"

A hit.

"And again!"

Another hit.

"And again!"

"Screw you!" With an angry shout Shane pushed him over, quickly crawling toward him to grasp his wrists and straddled his lap. "I was there when you were not!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I was in a fucking COMA!"

Rick tried to reach out for Shane, but his wrists were pinned down against the wooden floor, scraping over the timber piling.

Suddenly the sound of shattering glass echoed through the empty house and both men stilled instantly. The moaning of the hungry Walkers at the front door became louder and then they heard a loud crack, like wood being splintered.

Rick opened his mouth to say something, but Shane let go of one of his wrists, only to press it against Rick's lips.

He bent down, softly shushing the man, before he stilled again. They waited for steps on the floor or scratching at the door of the room they hid in. A few minutes went by. Nothing, nothing happened.

Rick breathed loudly, trying to suck in as much oxygen through his nose as possible, all the while taking in the musky scent of Shane's skin on his. The other man was so close, still straddling his lap and holding onto his wrist like it was some kind of anchor to prevent him getting swept away from the safe harbor.

Rick wanted to say something, desperately needed to say something because if those were their last moments alive he wanted Shane to know that he'd forgive him and that he loved him like a brother and that this man meant the world to him and...

Shane moved his hips over Rick's lap and moaned. He shot a glance down to see a traitorous bulge in the man's pants. Rick huffed and threw a look of disbelief at him. How could the guy honestly have a _boner_ right now? In a fucked up situation like this, the last thing Rick wanted was to take in the sight of Shane's – seemingly large – erected dick.

He tilted his head, giving the man above him a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look of the best sort. Shane was panting and began to rub his crotch against Rick's, dark eyes never leaving his. Rick whimpered through the still on his mouth pressed hand. This really wasn't his day. Not only were they about to get eaten up by zombies, but his all time child hood friend suddenly chose to be bisexual and get off by rubbing their lower bodies together. _In a sinfully slow and tantalizing way..._

There were still noises coming from the first floor, but Rick had blocked them out by now. All he was concentrating on was the increasing heat in his groin and the press on his half hard member. _Great, now he got a boner, too._

"Rick." His name dropped off Shane's lips like warm honey, slowly sinking into his head to settle down and leave a fluttery feeling in his stomach. His eyes fell shut, all his focus on the pleasuring friction caused by the man who also fucked his wife. No, he shouldn't think of Lori now. Or maybe he should? He surely shouldn't think of Shane, with his dark eyes and his curly hair and his strong arms and muscular thighs which lightly squeezed his...

With a pressed moan his eyes flew open, as Shane leaned down, finally letting go of his wrist to place his arm next to Rick's head. All his weight laying on the smaller man under him, his hips never stopping to move in small circles and hard thrusts.

Shane smiled with a foggy-brained look in his eyes. He leaned further down, his face hovering only millimeters over Rick's, noses almost brushing together at the tips.

Shane pressed down on him, feeling Rick's hard member strain the denim of his jeans. He rubbed over the bulge, watching as steel blue eyes rolled back and a low moan escaped the man under him. Shane huffed.

"It's okay, Rick, I'm here", he whispered breathless, placing a soft kiss on the other man's temple. "I'm here now, just let go. Come on, man, just let go."

He felt something like an electric shock going through his spine and he increased the speed of his rubbing and shoving. A low growl left his mouth, leaving the man under him shuddering and squirming. Rick was almost there, he knew that look on his face still from High school, when they had played games like 'cookie jack off'. He chuckled at the memory. Most of the times, Rick was the one to eat the cookie after they were done. Shane had always been the better shooter, not only with his gun.

The noises from the first floor got louder and louder and it seemed as if the Walkers knew exactly where their prey was waiting for them. They could hear the cracking of the blown up stairs and the dragging of rotten flesh over dusty wood. Shane swallowed down a small whimper. Instead he pressed down harder on Rick, the man he knew since his first day in elementary school, the man who had protected him from the bullies when Shane had been nothing but a twig and who had told him a few years ago, with tears of joy in his eyes, that Shane was going to become a godfather.

"I'm sorry", he whispered – and then, with a last thrust of his hips, tumbled over the edge. Bright stars exploded in front of his eyes and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. Rick followed him quickly after, he could feel him spasm under him and watched as his gaze became unfocused and his eyes fluttered shut. Shane fought with the tears. He never wanted to lose this man and he didn't want him to die, not today and none other time.

Just as they both came down from their orgasmic high, they heard a shot ripping through the air. The noises in the house instantly stopped. A second shot and the horde of zombies in and around the house dragged their rotten flesh away to follow the sounds.

Shane and Rick exchanged an alarmed look, before they sprung up from the floor, tumbling to the window. In the far distance they could make out the figures of Daryl and Andrea, shooting several Walkers down and leading them away from the house Rick and Shane were trapped in.

"I know her training was worth it", Shane mumbled proudly. "Alright, let's go. We don't have much time!"

They turned to grab the bag of guns and shoved the heavy bed out of the way. Before they left the room, Rick shot him a quick look. Shane stilled in his movements, but said nothing. There was nothing to say. What just happened had been a move out of despair and fear for each other.

"Nothing more", Rick convinced himself silently. Shane nodded hesitantly. The next moment they were out of the room and hurrying down the second floor. Another shot echoed through the air.


End file.
